Call of the Roses
by yaoikoibito
Summary: Crows crowed a little distance away. A shiver ran up his spine as he finally realized the dark pathway he had been walking along. Everything was too surreal, a nightmare of some sorts, and it was still beautiful in his eyes. Slash AU
1. Chapter 1

A/n: AU again! :D Read and tell me what you think :D The writing style I used here would be a little bit like the one I used in "Waking to a Dream" and by writing style, I mean how I describe, how long a chapter is, and stuff. And… I think the updates would be slower on this one…

Warning/s: OOCness, AUness

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Un_: Innocence

_~~o~~_

There was a feeling of lethargy that moved around the house with the quiet sounds of the crickets and the orange glow of the sun ready to set. An opened window in his room let in the warm breeze, and it made him want to sink into his bed even more, to relax himself and to will away his busy thoughts with having nothing else to do.

Kaoru's ears perked up at the sound of the bell hanging on the door ring. He walked downstairs and went into the kitchen, the living room, and just about anywhere his parents usually occupied when home. His parents were gone and he was left alone now. He snuck to the door, even though nobody was there to see what he was doing, and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked! He could go out!

He opened the door fully, and stepped out into afternoon sun and looked up, shielding his eyes from the ball of light as he looked to the distance where the sky seemed to slowly disappear with a beautiful yet eerie shade of orange. He breathed in the smell of nature and looked about happily, he was finally out, and he could go exploring!

With each step he took around the garden, the bell around his wrist, the one on his charm bracelet, would give a soft cling as the wind passed him by, urging him to go venture out farther, farther than his parents would've allowed him. Kaoru walked over to the fence, opening the wooden door. A loud creak, as if it protested that he shouldn't go out, he shouldn't disobey his parents.

Beyond their garden stood a forest, a forest that his parents had forbidden him to go into. It was unsafe and dangerous, they said. And the more Kaoru wanted to go into it more. From his bedroom, he could always hear the soft humming of the creatures; the trees would wave to him, bidding him to go into its depths. The shadows seemed to dance in the moonlight, even as the trees stood still. And he was captivated by it each day that passed, each moment that he couldn't go into it, each time his parents would remind him over and over again how he should never ever go into the forest, no matter what.

Finally making up his mind, and knowing that nobody would find out anyway, he walked into its depths, the leaves crunching under his feet. He closed the fence gate behind him, and he set out to explore the forest.

Kaoru couldn't see what his parents found so dangerous about this place. There wasn't anything to see, there seemed to be no wild animals as well, and if there were, why was their house built so close to the forest anyway? Surely, they had enough common sense in them?

As the leaves were crunching under his feet with each step he took, he looked up, and saw the branches of deadwood hanging high, an archway above him. There were no leaves that swayed about, and he could distinctly tell where their garden ended. He walked in deeper into the forest, the shadows growing longer, darker, swallowing him into its endless depths.

Crows crowed a little distance away. A shiver ran up his spine as he finally realized the dark pathway he had been walking along. Everything was too surreal, a nightmare of some sorts, and it was still beautiful in his eyes. The light peeking through the deadwood would cast shadows around him and over him. The cold wind rushed pass him, he was startled a little as he heard his charm bracelet ting.

There had been no telltale sign of life as he ducked under branch after branch. His hand grazed over the rough branches he held unto whenever he stepped over tree roots. Suddenly, just as he thought there really would be nothing to see and no animals or life at all, all the crows took life and rushed pass him, hitting him as they flew by around him.

Kaoru brought his arms up and shielded his face from the onslaught of crows; he could feel their beaks across his arms, breaking his skin. He could feel the soft trickle of his blood down his arms, and he ran. He ran any which ward way his feet could bring him; he had to get out of here fast, away from the panicking crows. He didn't know in which direction he was going, all he could do was hear the crunching of the leaves under his feet, the rustle of his hair as he sped by against the wind and his blood thumping loudly in his ears.

When he was sure there were no more crows around him, he brought his arms down and gingerly looked at his shallow open-wounds. There were a few across his forearms, some on the side of his wrists and some on the back of his hands. Kaoru was breathing in heavily and he steadied himself by one hand on a tree trunk, his other on his knee as he was looked down on the ground beneath him. He brought a hand to his forehead, wiping away his sweat.

That was when he heard a scream.

Kaoru visibly flinched as he heard it pierce the silence that loomed around the forest. The piercing scream was shrill and high. It sounded so close by. He looked up, wanting to find the source of that scream, and regretted the decision immediately.

Only a few distances away from him, a few metres, he didn't care. The scene laid out in front of him made him want to scream out loud as well, in horror, in panic, he was _scared_.

A man, holding a limp woman in his arms by her waist, had his lips connected to her neck. _Blood_. His lips reddened by her blood, blood slowly trailed down her neck. Kaoru could see the warm, red liquid running down his throat. He pulled away, and he licked his blood stained lips as he smirked smugly down at his prey.

Kaoru brought his hands to his mouth as he slowly backed up, and he didn't notice the tree root that was in the way. He stumbled backwards, and fell on his tush, the dead dried brown leaves crunched under him, the twigs snapping under him. Panic set in Kaoru's eyes as he tried to stand up. Before he could get his proper footing though, a figure overshadowed him, there was the initial shock of the face being exactly like his, only older and much, much paler than his. He found himself suddenly caught in surprisingly very red eyes. _Red like blood._

He crawled backwards, away from the figure that towered over him. Kaoru could feel the tears welling up at the side of his eyes, he was absolutely terrified and he had to get away. But he couldn't show he was afraid to this being, he brought his hands back against his mouth to stifle out another scream, his urge to shout out for help.

Calling for help was a useless cause, nobody had ever dared to venture out into the forest. And those who had, they returned without saying a word, not ever until the day they died. Those who hadn't, there weren't any search parties sent into the forest to look for any signs of them, for a corpse at least.

He closed his eyes, Kaoru though maybe all of this was an illusion, a nightmare from an anecdote he had been reading, and he fell asleep only afterwards. He hoped that this was just a horrible, horrible dream, that if he opened his eyes, he would wake up and find himself lying down on his bed.

Kaoru opened his eyes, and saw the person, the being, still standing there over him, his eyes glowing much redder than before. Kaoru's hand crawled over the dirt as he searched for something, anything to defend himself with. His fingers were able to grope a fallen branch right beside him, and swung it in front of, towards the being, with his eyes closed. Because if his eyes remained open, he found himself drowning in the other's blood-red eyes.

With his eyes slowly fluttering open, there wasn't anything in front of him anymore, there wasn't a sign of the person. But if he looked into the distance, Kaoru could see a fallen and limp female body.

Kaoru wanted to breathe out heavily, a breath of relief, but looking over above him, the moon was already up high and another feeling of dread ghosted over him. He had to get out of here, who knew what lay in this forest.

He stood up and started running home, he didn't care anymore as his clothes slightly ripped from snagging on the lower branches. Kaoru stumbled forward once again, his bracelet caught on a branch, pulled off of his wrist. He stood up, and didn't look back. The bell on his bracelet rung as the cold wind of the night passed by.

He didn't care anymore, he ran home.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure picked his bracelet up, his eyes glowing red, standing out in the blackness of the night.

_To be continued…_

A/n: ta da! What do you people think? I like the atmosphere of this fic… *laughs*

Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yes, I am still alive. *laughs* Anyhoo, I had the dreaded writer's block attack me. It was hell! *cries* Ah well. Sadly, I think it's cause I don't know where this fic could go, so many vampire folklores… so little time… *laughs*

Warning/s: OOCness, Slash

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Deux_: Deceit

_~~o~~_

The moon was up high, an empress of the night. She looked over the objects, casting her eerie glow on the surfaces she could reach. The animals of the night greeted her, howling, hooting and all. Her glowing beauty reached over all the surfaces, and the people gazed up at her adoringly. She looked down at one boy, in a deep dark forest, wanting to light his path. He looked up at her, his face shadowed by the night. She sadly turned away; the king of darkness had gotten another of its prey.

Kaoru heaved in heavy breaths. A feeling of eeriness and fright ran through him, a feeling of adrenaline coursed through his body as he had been running for a long while now. He didn't know what time it was, but somehow he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was to get home.

As he ran, he passed by trees, only a blur in his sight. The dry leaves and dead twigs and branches snapped under his feet with each footfall, a symphony of the shadows, bidding the demons and darkness that lurked within. The trees shaped to be demons, luring him into their shadows, tantalizing him, tempting him to give up.

He still hoped and he knew he could get out if he was able to get in.

He leaned against a tree as he panted, he was tired and scared and hungry. He rested one hand against the tree trunk, the other against his knee. He looked down and gazed at the dead dry leaves. A moment, a thought, something morbid ran through his mind.

What if in the morning, he was just like these? Brown leaves, dead and forgotten? He desperately wanted to get home. Tears ran down his cheeks, not of regret, but of fear. He looked around him, not a sign of life, of humans, only the expanse of what seems to be an endless forest, an endless abyss.

He leaned his back against the tree, slowly sliding down onto the brown dirt and the dried up grass. He pulled his legs up against his chest, his face buried over his knees. He hugged his ankles, his nails digging into the skin, anything to distract him from the feeling of fright and dread, drawing a small amount of blood.

He had to hope. But he only hoped, he didn't have faith. He hoped that everything would be all right come morning. _He hoped_, but a loud voice in his head said there was no chance; he would be in this forest forever. Alone. Lost. Helpless.

He sobbed helplessly into his knees, his legs full of scratches from the twigs on the ground. He closed his eyes, willing himself to rest. Even just for a while, at least then he could be in his dreams.

Kaoru stayed still, minutes passed, maybe an hour or so. His stomach grumbled in protest, hungry for some kind of nourishment. Putting a hand over his stomach, he clutched onto it tightly, his nails digging into his side. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and now that he thought of it, his stomach hurt even more.

Tears stopped streaming from his eyes, he moved his head to the side, his cheek now pressed up against his knees. He had no more tears left to shed. He could feel himself become an empty shell, the glimmer of getting out of here alive sunk deeper into the depths of his heart.

He wondered if this was what it felt like to those with an incurable disease, that they had lost all their hope, and all they could rely on now was that their families would be happy with the few moments they would spend together. But Kaoru's family wasn't with him right now, he was alone.

He stared into the distance, and saw something. A shadow, a figure of someone, of a human, standing in the distance. Kaoru thought that maybe it was just a figment of his imagination, his mind playing with him in desperation. He closed his eyes again; he saw the familiar red eyes of what had scared him the most. He snapped them open, and the silhouette of a person was still there in the distance

He stood up and his hands and knees and whole body shook. His body shook with fright, not really knowing whether or not he should trust the person that stood in the distance. It shook with the apprehension and excitement of a chance that maybe he would get out of this forest.

He approached the being, and the shadow stood stock-still, he remained unmoving as Kaoru approached him with his tentative steps. Kaoru saw the familiar glint of red eyes and stopped on his tracks, backing away slowly.

"Wh-what… Who are you?" Kaoru whispered softly, afraid. He asked this question more to himself, he was scared of the person's answer who wasn't far from him.

The clouds from above that shaded them from the moonlight moved, an eerie glow settled about them, the soft light only flickered about as the deadwood above still shadowed over them. A smirk was now visible on the person's face, and he saw sharp teeth slightly protruding from his lips.

_A vampire_. A creature of the night that preyed on blood, or the life of red roses. They seduced their preys with their beauty, their scent, and their voices.

Kaoru gulped and licked his chapped lips. What was he to do now? He looked around him hoping to find an escape route, at least to run away from this creature standing before him. As his eyes scanned about, they landed on the vampire's red eyes.

Before Kaoru could blink he suddenly found himself slammed onto the warm ground, his back hurt with the twigs and branches that snapped with his fall and the air rushed out of his lungs. His knees were bent, and between his legs was the vampire, looming over his helpless figure. Kaoru could see the vampire's tongue dart out his mouth and lick his lips.

Kaoru pushed him off with as much force as he could muster, and he stumbled standing up. He was slammed against something once more, only this time, it was against a tree trunk. The vampire stood before him, his face mere inches from Kaoru's. His arm was pressed against Kaoru's chest, keeping him pinned onto the tree trunk. Kaoru held his breath in anticipation of what was to come next.

He looked up, and was met with the smoldering red eyes. Kaoru's mind went blank as he stared into those eyes that seemed to be endless depths. When the vampire had noticed this, he smirked once more and brought his hands on either of Kaoru's upper arms and slammed him against the tree trunk. Kaoru's head hit the tree, and he was sure his head was split as it pounded with pain.

Kaoru winced and glanced to his side, afraid of drowning once more into the blood red eyes. The vampire's hands felt cold as they gripped his arms, trapping them to his side. Kaoru could feel the rough bark of the tree on his back, through his clothes.

The vampire moved closer, his face merely inches from Kaoru's neck. Kaoru could feel his breath, he could feel the vampire smelling him, taking in his scent. Kaoru's breath hitched as he felt the breath that played across his neck. He knew what was to come next, and he was afraid of ending up like the lady lying on dirt.

He gasped, feeling something wet dragged across his neck. The vampire licked him, and then he hummed in approval. Kaoru tried to look at him, but he couldn't see as he was busy with his face still in the junction between Kaoru's neck and shoulder. He licked Kaoru again, starting from his neck up to behind his ear, and Kaoru shivered as an unknown feeling erupted through his body.

The vampire finally looked at him, a smirk on his face. There was a sinister glint in his eyes, and if possible, his eyes grew darker, redder. And he bent down once more. This time, Kaoru was sure of what was to come next.

The vampire opened his mouth, and pressed its lips against Kaoru's neck.

_To be continued…_

A/n: Hahahaha… so… a cliffie… *laughs* Anyway… thanks for the reviews and for favouriting and for alerting and stuff *smiles in gratitude* I think chapter three will come out much quicker… I think… *laughs* I wanted to type something morbid… meh.

Second time to post, tell me if there are any errors, and I'll be glad to fix them.

Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Oh yeah! Chapter three! Whoot whoot! Gaaaah… I don't know what to write of anymore… whatever… *laughs* I loved writing this chapter… *laughs* Oh! And about the ages, Kaoru is seventeen, an innocent seventeen year old with prude parents. And Hikaru is seventeen too, well, for almost one hundred or so years that is. That's why he is more mature than Kaoru, seeing he's been around for decades… *laughs*

Warning/s: Morbid scene. And surprises. Brief allusions to incest.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

_Chapitre Trois_: Playtime

_~~o~~_

There was a crunch from a distance, a dead branch fell from the tree with the weak hold it had on. It landed on the forest floor with, a few twigs breaking under it with the crumpling of a few dead leaves.

Kaoru closed his eyes, as it seemed that everything was in a standstill. There weren't any movements at all, even the rustling of the wind over the trees subsided into a soft breeze. Everything seemed to move slowly as the vampire's opened mouth descended upon his neck.

Kaoru gasped as he felt the sharp teeth grazing over his skin, he felt his skin break, but the wound wasn't that deep. Not deep enough for vampire teeth to produce. Blood trickled from his opened scratches, and he felt the vampire lick and lap at it. He trembled with the cold trails that the tongue left behind.

He shivered, and he wasn't sure exactly why. This jolt of something ran up his spine as he felt the warm tongue move from his neck to across his shoulder, nibbling and sucking, leaving marks along the way. He felt a hand crawling towards his chest, undoing a few of the buttons of his shirt.

He laid his hands on the mysterious being's shoulders, not knowing how or why they got there in the first place. Kaoru's eyes snapped opened as a hand trailed under his halfway undone shirt. He gasped as cold fingers trailed to his sides, across his chest, and pressed hard on his sternum.

He groaned in discomfort, and his hands squeezed at the vampire's shoulders tighter, intent on pushing the vampire away. But as it seems, his body was betraying his determined deed, his hands remained still. His fingers twitched, as if they wanted to pull the vampire closer. His head lulled to the side as the fingers pressed harder on his sternum and he almost shouted in pain.

Kaoru shoved the hand that was on his chest away, and he tried to escape once more. His arm was grabbed harshly and he was shoved back against the tree, this time his arms held at the wrists above his head. His hands were pressed up hard against the thick tree trunk. His knuckles almost dug into the wood, and he felt the slight trickle of blood down his arms coming from his hands. His knuckle bones were sore, and he looked above him to see them bleeding.

He looked at the vampire in front of him, Kaoru's eyes shined brightly, his eyes rimmed with tears. The vampire's eyes were shining, too, of pure _hunger_. His eyes glowed red, and the eeriness of the yellow moon settled over them, the vampire's skin a lot more paler than Kaoru's own.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaoru choked out, his eyes wide and frightened.

The vampire just looked at him more, and he leaned down again to nuzzle at Kaoru's neck. "_So soft…_" He moved his head up, and eyed the blood that slowly dribbled down Kaoru's arm. He leaned up, his tongue darted out, and he licked down the trail of the human's warm blood. "_So sweet…_" He heard Kaoru let out a gasp, and he looked at Kaoru, his eyes with tears. He smirked and leaned towards the other, his lips merely inches from Kaoru's, "_And so innocent._"

Kaoru let out a choked sob as he stared into the vampire's deep eyes. He closed his eyes, afraid, because now, he acknowledged his demise that was to come soon. His eyes snapped open, _he will not die. Not here. Not now._

He raised his knee, and tried to knee the vampire at the stomach. The vampire grabbed his leg with one hand, the other keeping Kaoru's arms pinned up above his head still. His finger's dug into the side of Kaoru's thighs. The vampire's smirk grew wider, "And feisty too." He leaned down, and kissed Kaoru roughly, his tongue not waiting for Kaoru's consent to delve into the other's mouth.

He bit down on Kaoru's lower lip, a strangled gasp escaped Kaoru's lips. Hikaru licked at the blood and swallowed it. Before Kaoru could recover, he moved down to Kaoru's neck and licked it for the umpteenth time. This time, he finally sunk his teeth in.

Oh how Kaoru's blood tasted _so sweet_ and _so innocent_ and _so pure_.

He couldn't help but suck Kaoru dry, and he sunk his teeth in deeper. The vampire pressed their bodies together, his legs settling themselves between Kaoru's knees.

Kaoru swore he heard someone scream in a distance, he didn't notice it was he himself screaming out in pain, his last efforts to survive, hoping for someone to come for him, to save him.

The scene before him imprinted in his head, the moonlight lighting the deadwood and brown leaves on the ground, the smell of silent and dead nature, the pale skin of the vampire before him, the red whine eyes that had captivated him. Kaoru's eyes drifted to shut, never to be opened again.

The vampire released him, Kaoru limp and dead. Kaoru's body slid down the thick tree trunk, and he laid down on the ground, his face pale and his eyes opened wide and empty, there were still tears that slowly slid down his cheeks. The vampire looked down at him, his face empty at first, before a smug smirk settled on his features as he looked down at his latest prey. He brought out a bracelet from within his pocket, and scrutinized it in his palm. He saw a chain that read _'Kaoru'_. He licked his lips stained with blood, the name repeating in his head.

He looked down at Kaoru's body, and threw the bracelet at the corpse, "Nice to meet you Kaoru," He said as he squatted down beside the corpse. "My name's Hikaru," He said, and then smiled innocently, as if he just hadn't killed someone, taken someone's life, "I had a fun time playing with you."

Pulling out a red rose and a white rose from within his pocket, he kissed the red rose, a peck on a petal. The red rose wilted, Hikaru taking its life source, quenching the hunger that he still had. He laid the dead rose on Kaoru's body, the white rose as well.

He stood up and walked away, he raised his left hand. He waved goodbye, as if saying farewell to a friend, he licked his lips once more and smirked.

xxX~o~o~Xxx

Kaoru sat up abruptly, strands of his hair sticking to his forehead, the cold sweat lay thick on his skin. His lower back screamed in protest at the sudden movement. He groaned and brought his knees up against his chest. He breathed in deeply, _inhale, exhale, inhale, exha-_

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" His brother's voice broke him away from his panicked state and he looked down at Hikaru whilst his older brother was running a hand soothingly up and down his lower back.

"Nothing," Kaoru said and paused, "Just had a nightmare."

Hikaru sat up and wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulders, and rested his chin on his younger brother's left shoulder. "Go back to sleep." Hikaru started trailing kisses on his upper back, his neck, his shoulders, and Kaoru could do nothing but lie down and his brother's figure shadowed over him from the moonlight filtering through the window.

He brought his arms up to wrap them around Hikaru's neck, and pulled his older brother down into a kiss. Hikaru kissed him deeply, sweetly, tenderly and Hikaru pulled away.

Hikaru buried his face into the crook of his younger brother's neck, his hands trailed over Kaoru's body, bringing out silent mewls and moans and gasps. He smirked, and a look came over his eyes, only lasting mere nanoseconds.

_Finite._

XxxX~o~o~Xxx

A/n: Oh wow! Okay, I know, boring ending. But if I had delved into this fanfic more, trust me, it would've turned out to be ugly. Oh! Actually, I had already planned out the longer version of this. It was more… complicated. And totally different from this ending. I was so tempted to write a sex scene how many times, but I wanted to keep up my 'T'. How about… I just give you the option. Do you think I should've continued with the original idea? Until then, this would be categorized as complete. But anywhoo…

Thank you to those who favourited, alerted and reviewed. And this time, the moon was my inspiration. Thank you, moon.

second time to upload, had to correct some words.

Please Review :D


End file.
